


A Swim

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, POV First Person, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: While Nanny is busy with preparing for a picnic, Lance and Allura go swimming.





	A Swim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



We sneak away while Nanny's busy with the picnic preparations and go for a swim by the Castle's lake. The sun glimmers against your golden skin as we race over the water's length, laughing and calling out dares. You’ve really improved over time; I’m soon lost in the bubbly foam, but we just laugh at my pace.

Reaching the finish line, you rise and I look up, second place but never having won more in my life. I admire you, my beloved wife, as you do a little victory dance in the water. 

“Best of three?” you dare.

Why not?


End file.
